villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monique
Monique was a demon (specifically Satan in disguise) that appeared in the TV series "Touched By An Angel" as the main antagonist of the episodes "Two Sides To Every Angel" and "The Man Upstairs". She was portrayed by Roma Downey who also performed as Monica the angel throughout this entire series. Appearance In The Series On their day off, Monica and Gloria hit the road in Tess’s Cadillac, looking to “bond”. Gloria realizes that while she is a unique and distinctive angel, so is Monica, and as a result they don’t always see eye to eye. So the two of them go off together to try to find some common ground. They eventually come upon a rustic café, where they meet Doug and Kristie, a young married couple who are about to celebrate their six month anniversary. As they sit and enjoy their coffee, they are interrupted by Sally, the café’s owner, who says that there is a phone call for Monica. Puzzled, Monica walks down the hall to the phone. But she reappears almost immediately, handing Gloria Tess’s car keys, and getting into the car. Gloria is so overjoyed to be given the responsibility, that she doesn’t notice that something isn’t quite right, that Monica is a little too eager to hand the car over, that maybe this isn’t Monica, it’s Monique, a demon disguised as an angel. But Gloria doesn’t know about her, and so she drives off with the demon. By the time Monica realizes what has happened, they’re already gone, and Tess tells her that Gloria must face this demon on her own. Later that evening at the Black Boot, a local cowboy bar, Monique still pretending to be Monica, leads Gloria to believe that they are on assignment. She uses a demonic trick to take over as waitress, and cause some trouble. Doug and Kristie are there, finally celebrating, but their joyous occasion is cut short by the arrival of Doug’s ex, Ashlee, who sends a couple of drinks over. Monique is only too eager to bring them over, and when Doug tries to send them back, she makes him deal with it himself. Upset, Kristie heads to the ladies room. While she’s gone, Monique gets Doug and Ashlee talking, and when Kristie returns, makes it seem as though Doug is more interested in his ex. Monique tells Kristie to fight fire with fire, and gets her to dance with a red-booted cowboy. Then, using Gloria as a distraction, she makes both couples think that the other one has left. When Doug and Ashlee actually leave, and the cowboy is trying to get Kristie to leave with him, Gloria attempts a revelation. But without having spent time with Kristie, without Monica and Tess to support her, and with Monique’s interference, Gloria can’t even manage a faint glow. She fails, and Monique tells her that this means God doesn’t love her anymore. Kristie leaves with the cowboy, and Gloria is devastated. Monique, in the guise of Monica, offers comfort, but in doing so tips her hand. She says things that Monica would never say, and Gloria realizes what she really is. When she does this, the real Monica arrives, and together they banish Monique. In "The Man Upstairs", she tries to trick a businessman named Gus Zimmerman into selling his soul to her. He enters the casino's office to find out the new manager's name is Monique, she exactly resembles Monica. It becomes apparent that Monique is evil as she messes with Gus, reminding him of his late wife's problems and letting him win a game of poker for the entire five-thousand dollars which he just lost. Confident after his rigged victory, Gus agreed to gamble again, a signed insurance policy for his soul, something he does not believe in, anyway. He loses. Dejected, Gus finds Monica at the bar and explains the situation. Monica, concerned about his huge loss, plots to beat Monique at poker. Tess scolds her for entertaining the thought. Gus goes to Monique who suggests that he would "have an accident," thereby helping his late wife Esther who was the beneficiary of his insurance policy. Gus continued to drink more and rejects Monica when she tries to convince him not to listen to Monique. Monica takes Gus back to the chapel where he and Esther had their wedding a few deacdes ago. Gus remembers how Tess was the witness of their vows and Monica reveals that they are both angels, sent by God, to encourage him to fight for his soul. Gus, however, only becomes more depressed, feeling that his casino intending to commit suicide. Monique lures him by showing a copy of the same "soul contract" signed by Esther. Monica pleads with Gus to ask God for his redemption. Gus then begins to shine a flashlight, singing "This little light of mine, I'm going to let it shine," and begs God to rescue his soul. Powerless against Gus relying on God, Monique disappears into the night. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Twin/Clone Category:Collector of Souls Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Image Needed